Caught and In Love
by complicated but simple
Summary: Jace and Clary share their first time together but what happens when their parents find out. No matter what thy feel drawn to each other by love. Told from Clary POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_There was light streaming from what seems like nowhere and there seemed to be a spotlight across the room. All I could see from my hiding place was the flash of soft, blonde hair. Someone with a hood covering his face making it impossible to see his face holding a dagger, taking the dagger and moving toward the body lying bring it down into where I suspected his heart to be. As he left without the dagger that was still in the guys chest and walked away I crawled out of my hiding place, the first thing my eyes taking focus on was the limp, dead body of the blonde angel, Jace the blonde angel. All I can think of to do id scream and that's exactly what I did._

I wake up screaming at 6am as my mother, Jocelyn, and Luke, her werewolf fiancé, came running into her room trying to figure out what the danger was.

"Honey what the matter? What happened?" My mother's worried voice finally breaking the silence that had formed since my scream. "Why are you crying?" That's the moment I realise that tears had started to roll down my cheeks.

"It's nothing Mum, really nothing. Just a bad dream." I knew my voice didn't sound to convincing but I also knew that Luke wouldn't let her push.

"As long as you're alright Clary. You're sure your okay?"

"Yeah Luke I'm fine."

"Okay. Jocelyn are you going to come with me back downstairs because I would really like to ask you something." I knew this was Luke's way of getting my mother to leave and I was really grateful.

"Okay Luke. Clary," Jocelyn turned to be, "see you downstairs for breakfast."

As they left I realised that I didn't want breakfast all I wanted was to get in a shower, throw some clothes on and run to the institute and make sure Jace was okay. I really hope I was just a dream, but stranger things have happened and it is perfectly reasonable to say that Jace might be…

No. I'm not going to think about that. He was perfectly fine, probably just waking up at the institute. Even though my subconscious knew this I still needed to see my boyfriend with my own two eyes.

I took at quick shower and shoved on my jeans, one of Jace's old shirts, my hoodie and put my bag over my shoulder going on a hunt for my shoes. I found them by the front door and just as I finished putting them on my mother comes and stands over me before I can get up.

"Where are you going then Clary at 6:30 in the morning? What is so important that I can't wait till later?" I knew Mum doesn't like Jace and I knew she wouldn't like knowing that I skip out on about the only time she can actually get me to say anything while she and Luke are there. But I also knew if I didn't do I would be questioning myself for the whole of breakfast.

"I'm just going to see Jace at the institute."

"How is that more important than spending time with your family when you see the boy for the rest of the day?" I knew before I saw her face that she was getting frustrated.

"I just need to check something."

"No you aren't leaving this house until you have sat and had breakfast with your family." I knew my mother wouldn't budge so I did the only thing I could think to do.

"I'll be there in a minute I just need to get my sketch book then. I have some drawings I want to show you."

"Okay but if you are longer than 2 minutes I will come up."

"Fine."

"I'll be waiting right here."

With that I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and threw my window open. Without looking at the drop below me I dropped from the window just like Jace had taught me, landing with my feet slightly apart and bending my knees. I set out at a run then know that within 30 seconds my mother would know I had left and would come after me. She knew exactly where I was going but I also knew Luke would keep her busy. Out of everyone I think Luke was most understanding when I came to my needing to do things. When I would just go out in the middle of the night for a walk or disappearing to the institute before I would normally. I think he finally put two and two together with the nightmares and constant disappearing.

When I reached the institute and was inside I saw church.

"Where is Jace?" I ask as I bend down to scratch the cat's ear. When I stood back up church stalked to Jace's room and I found the door unlocked. He only leaved it unlocked if he's up and dressed which means he was probably staring mindlessly out into space right now.

I walked into his room and, just as I'd expected, he was sitting at the end of his bed and was staring off into space. Jace didn't seem to even notice that I had entered the room. I thought about this and using the relief I got from seeing him there and alright, the rush of energy I got, so I snuck up behind him and hooked my legs around him from the back while kissing him fiercely. This felt so good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every part of my body felt like it was exploding with light. I had this heat flooding through my veins and it felt so good. This is a feeling that I have never experienced before yet it felt so familiar. Like this is how I felt every day. Every time I kissed him. Then I reluctantly pull away and look at him.

"Well that was a nice hello."

"I'm not done."

I kiss him, with so much urgency this time that we were melting into one person. My tongue licking at his lips asking for entrance and then fighting for dominance. I swear it was almost as intense and a battle with a demon. We roll over so that Jace is on top of me and started to kiss my neck. There will definitely be a hickey there when we are done doing this…

"Do you really want to do this?" Jace asked with caring in his voice. For some reason this annoyed me but also felt calming.

"I'm sure Jace. I want to do it with you but won't the others hear?"

"Isabelle and Magnus dragged Alec shopping with them and Maryse and Robert are staying at a hotel for their anniversary. We're all alone."

"When was your mum and dad's anniversary?"

"Yesterday. They're not back till noon so we're safe."

"Then let's do this."

I smile the biggest smile I have since I was 5 years old and Simon and I played a trick on my Mum. Pulling him down I kissed him and pulled at his shirt. He breaks the kiss to get rid of his shirt and return to our kiss.

"You're sure."

"Yes I'm sure."

I pull my shirt over my head and get to work on the buckle of his pants and he pulls off my jeans. I start to kiss his abs, which are so great and I love them like every other part of him, and he works of the hook of my bra while sucking on my neck. We stay like that for a while letting out moans and/or groans every few seconds then he takes of my panties and starts fingering me, first with one and eventually making it to four fingers. I let out a moan of pleasure and then he removes his fingers.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready." I was I just was scared. I was scared of how much it hurt, but I knew Jace would always be careful and not mean to hurt me as much as he possibly can.

"You know you can tell me to stop anytime you want?"

"I know."

"I won't be upset. It's going to hurt and if it's too much for you just tell me."

"Just shut up Jace. I love you, Mr 50 last names." I have called him that for the past month or so when I realised that he has loads of last names.

"Love you too Clary, oh and never call me Mr 50 last names." He always says this. Always says that he hates that name when I knew he liked it more than he let on.

"Fine." I made a little sulky face, with the pout and hurt eyes to go with it.

He takes his boxers off and grabs a condom. Putting that on he then ask me something. "I'll try not to hurt you, but it will hurt." I just nod as he enters me. I was expecting the pain but I still cry out. It was more in shock than anything else.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a second okay?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going."

He slowly starts thrusting in and out of me as my cries of pain turn to moans and groans of pleaser. All the while he murmurs sweet nothings to me making me feel better and making me forget about the pain I experienced before. We let our instincts take over and feel every great moment of it, letting our lips crash together and battling for dominance with our tongues and, of course, he won. As we most reach our limits at the same moment and come together we fall back onto the bed while I have tears rolling down my cheeks. I snuggle into him, as he was the best pillow ever. We cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms, leaving any worries until we wake up.

_Me and Jace walk through a field of flowers, all of different shades and colours, purple, pink, blue, white, red, and green grass and then fall back onto the soft pillow the ground provided. Laughing and kissing each other. Smiling a genuine smile for the first time in weeks. We look over to the little café over the other side of the field and start a track over to eat lunch. We share our food and do that cliché thing with sharing a milkshake. We laugh and kiss and share memories from before we met each other. Jace and I were being like any normal teenage couple. For the first time I didn't worry about anything at all, I was totally focused on Jace._

Suddenly I'm pulled out of the best night's sleep I've had in weeks, no screaming, no crying, and no Jace dying, by the sound of someone making their presence known. I open my eyes and close them when I see the blinding light coming through the window. I roll over to see Jace waking up and smile at him looking sleep creased and see that hair that is always annoyingly perfect, even if he just woke up, until I see Maryes standing at the end of the bed looking angry. It looked like there was actual smoke coming out of her ears. I realised that there was no getting away from this as we were both naked and our clothes thrown across the floor. We will just have to wait for Jace's adopted mother's lecture to begin. This was definitely going to be a long afternoon.

**AN: Please, please, PLEASE review. This is my first TMI fanfiction sowhat do you think so far? I'm working on Chapter 3 for you but it may take a while. But i may also be up 2morrow. Just warning you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I look over a Jace and see that he also knows what's coming. He had a look in his eye that made think his thoughts were about earlier. Mine were about kissing every last inch of that boy. Every part of his body and soul. We were both snapped out of our thought when Maryse started speaking. "Jace Lightwood, what the hell do you think you're doing? Is this what you do when no one's home, have sex with your girlfriend? You're kidding me right. And Clary, what were you thinking. Wait – get dressed a meet me in the library; I don't want to look at this scene for much longer." With that she swept out of the room leaving behind Jace and Clary. All I could think about though was Jace.

"Well this is bad."

"Yeah Jace, it is."

"What do we do now?"

"We meet your mother in the library, maybe with some earplugs."

"Sorry fresh out of earplugs."

"Well that's a shame."

I then pull him over me for a lingering kiss and we both try and find our clothes. I found my jeans and hoodie, but couldn't find Jace top that I stole from him.

"Jace, can I borrow a shirt?"

"Do I have to? I love seeing you without a shirt. You look so sexy and it's easier to touch you."

"We are going to speak to your mother. Do you really want to enrage her more?" I raise my eyebrows at him. "Oh and don't you think I look sexy all the time then."

"Yeah of course, it's just…well...um. Oh I'll just find you a shirt." He went over to his draw and pulled out a black shirt throwing it over to me. My underwear was easiest to find because they were closest to the bed. When we were dressed and looked somewhat together we walked hand in hand to the library. When we reaches the old, grand, wood doors we took a deep breath and thought about running. We share a gentle brush of our lips and then walk through the doors and over to the big, comfy seat that we always sit in. Maryse was sitting there looking as stern as ever but there was a hint of concern.

"Guys what were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Why would you leave your door unlocked when anyone can walk in and catch you? Don't tell me it just happened because these things never just happen. What if Clary ends up pregnant, what would you do then? Did you even use protection? How could you go against my rules in my own home and have sex? I can't believe you two. Clary what do you think your mother will say about this?"

"Shit!" I say louder than planned.

"What Clary?" Jace asked.

"My Mum will already be pissed with me because I jumped out my bedroom window to come here after she told me not to. She hates you for some unknown reason to me and now she will hate you even more." I half say half whisper to him.

"You're kidding me? You've mastered your landing?"

"Well I didn't think I had, but turns out I have."

"We are getting off the point. Listen, I know you two are in love but I just want to make sure you aren't doing anything stupid. I swear to god Clary I'm making sure your mother knows about this, and you're going on the pill and…"

"Hello, Jace, Clary, Mum, anybody. You here or what?" Oh no. That's Izzy.

"We are totally screwed. Totally and momentously screwed."

"Don't worry she might not come in here."

"OK."

He spoke way to soon as Isabelle burst through the door.

"So much for not coming in. You are so going to do something for me, as you just got my hopes up." I pout and then see his mischievous grin.

"What did you have in mind?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively. Turns out he is smarter than I give him credit for.

"Shut up you two." Maryse snapped at us and we had to try soo hard not to laugh.

"Hey Mum, what's going on?" She looked over at us and then back at her mother. "Why are they in here?" She look at me directly this time. "You. You are not a virgin anymore."

"As I mentioned, screwed. Screwed to the power of 10."

"Not the best time Izzy." Jace sounded like he was almost pained.

"No. No I think this is actually the best time. Although I wish I got here sooner. I must have missed about 20 comedy moments."

"Isabelle, what do you want, or can you just leave so I can get back to these two."

"Well Mum, now I need Clary. This is totally and utterly a moment I need her." Oh this is totally going to be torture.

"Please don't let her take me. Please." I whispered to Jace so low that nobody but me and Jace could hear.

"I'll always protect you baby."

"Good, now kiss me you idiot."

"Yes ma'am." We kiss and start really kissing, becoming oblivious to everyone and everything that was happening around us, anything that was going wrong, or could go even more wrong, was forgot until Izzy says; "Ok now I really need Clary." Before I could say anything I was already out the door. I have a feeling I'm in for the best time of my life. Just as long as she doesn't throw a god damn party. She seriously looks like she's about to right now.

**A/N: Please, please, please, PLEASE review! It means so much to me. How do you think I did with getting Izzy in the story? Sorry it took a while for me to update but I've had loads of tests recently. I'm sorry if it's not the best but I got a little stuck half way through. I tried to make it the best I could for you guys, as you also deserved an update. Please don't hold it against me if it's starts to drag and get a bit boring. I will try an update faster next time but until then please enjoy.**

**Complicatedxxx**


End file.
